Choices
by ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover
Summary: Jude chooses Jamie but not for feelings of love but those of fear. What happens when the truth comes out, and who will unearth it? Jommy! CHAPTER 12 REWRITTEN! on hiatus
1. forced decisions lead to harsh realities

**Hey! This is my second fic and it's sufficiently more serious and deals with harsher issues than my last. I hope you like it; I thought it up after hearing about Jude possibly choosing Jamie later in season 3 (I hope she doesn't!!).**

**Chapter1- forced decisions lead to harsh realities. **

"Who do you want Jude, Huh? " Tommy asked his eyes pleading for a response.

"Tommy…I I…. I want..." Jamie sent Jude a threatening glance, missed by Tommy who was staring into Jude's eyes, but not at all lost on Jude.

Fear consumed her as the memories of earlier that day forced there way back to her fear riddled mind.

_Flashback_

"_JUDE!" Jamie yelled anger penetrating through each syllable; she had just informed him of her decision to forgive Tommy and he hadn't taken it well._

"_How could you? We belong together Jude, remember your birthday Jude, I was there for you NOT him!!" rage now fuelled his every action. _

"_NO JAMIE! He had to do that to protect me, I'm in love him Jamie I can't ignore that!" she needed him to understand. She realised now that turning to Jamie had brought back his feelings for her, feelings she was unable to reciprocate. _

"_You can…and you will!" he said as he lifted his fist and plummeted it into the delicate tissue of her stomach. She recoiled in pain and surprise, tears brimming her eyes threatening to fall. The onslaught continued and only deceased when she promised to be with him, only him. _

_End flashback _

"I'm with Jamie," she stated with a shaky voice. Hoping she sounded more convincing aloud than she did in her head, and that he didn't pick up on the fact that she said she was with him not that she wanted him.

"Jude…. I…I don't belie.." he was cut off by Jamie's cold distant drawl

"I think her decision is clear" a smug smirk spread across his face making his features appear even more evil and taunting than Jude believed capable of him.

Tommy's shoulders slumped in defeat his usual confident demeanour now reduced to that of a broken hearted soul; he slowly turned and walked away wiping away the tears that were descending at a rapid pace.

A faint "see you at work then," reached Jude's ears before his retreating form was lost in shadows.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Please, all Jamie lovers don't hate me!! Feel free to review it's always great to hear from ya'll! More will be posted soon enough, promise!


	2. crying out but noone can hear

It had been three days since she had been able to enter the outside world again. Jamie had bruised her so badly that night she was unable to move, and none of her clothes would have concealed the many dark blemishes.

She had been calling in sick, but after three days this excuse quickly wore thin on Darius' patience and she had been summoned to G major with a warning of possible discharge if she didn't make an appearance.

Cover –up and concealing clothes had become Jude's newfound friends. She hurried to get ready only stopping affront the large mirror to ensure no evidence of Jamie's attacks were visible, before departing her childhood home and reluctantly heading for G major.

"JUUUUUDE!!!!" chorused the SME boys.

"The prodigal songstress returns!" Spied dramatically called out with his usual playful cheer.

Normally Jude would have rebutted with a quick quirky, slightly sarcastic comeback but this wasn't normal Jude. This was empty, lost, hurt Jude and pain was the only emotion that existed any longer, that and regret.

Instead she slowly walked into Studio A, dreading seeing Tommy, as she wanted him to hold her so badly, for him to remove the pain and hurt that seemed to fill her body, yet knowing it was an impossible dream.

"So what do ya have for us then Rock star?" Kwest questioned enthusiastically.

She didn't reply, simply nodded to Tommy to press record and started to sing, hoping the meaning behind her words was hidden well enough.

**_(Hear Me Kelly Clarkson)_**

_Hear me  
Hear me_

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
_Are you listening?

**Jude thought of how she wanted tommy to save her but was too scared to tell. **

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me_

_Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me_

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

**She wants to tell someone but the pain and shame of it all stops her from doing so she didnt need symphathy she needed..help.**

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

** No one will ever understand she thought. not even herself. It was true she had fought back but her attempts were useless even against Jamie Jude's small petite frame was no match.**

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

The music faded and Jude slowly left the confines of the recording booth and into the room behind her glass shield. Both men's eyes were transfixed on Jude's actions, trying to work out a meaning behind the song, neither managing.

"Wow that was intense, where'd that come from?" Kwest asked.

"Nowhere, it just came to me." Jude lied successfully one thing being with Jamie, and having to constantly cover up everything, had taught her was how to lie affectively, this newfound talent would be essential. She didn't want the real reason getting out; she had to hold back for she knew Jamie wouldn't if she told.


	3. Had a bad day

**Hey!  
I'm really sorry i took so long to post, i finally got the right inspiration and time to write more! i really hope you like it.**

**chapter 3: Had a bad day**

The bad days were becoming more and more frequent and Jude had turned into a complete shell of who she used to be. Everyone had noticed how withdrawn she was but no one dared to bring it up after Sadie had attempted.

_Flash back_

"Jude!" Sadie yelled, "What is your problem your being a complete BITCH to everyone! What's wrong?" She tried all but beating out the truth, Jude was used to beatings though so it wouldn't have been successful either, they didn't know that though. Jude completely ignored her sister and continued to walk out of the doors of G major. Sadie yelled in frustration and grabbed Jude's arm harshly, little did Sadie know that was the same arm Jamie had done some serious damage to the night before. Jude turned abruptly and snapped Sadies head off yelling and crying all sorts of undistinguishable obscenities until she was pulled into Darius' office for a "talk".

End flash back

Jude began to resent everyone who wore a smile, she was the girl with the broken smile, she couldn't remember the last time she had even felt slightly happy. The closest she came was when she imagined all this mess was gone and she and Tommy were together. This only made her feel one hundred times worse when the next encounter with Jamie came, as all her hope dissipated with each and every blow.

Tommy entered studio a, in the hopes of completing some of his piled up work, he couldn't complete it, as he just didn't have the concentration. His mind was always wondering to Jude and why she seemed so distant, she **chose** Jamie, shouldn't she be happy? He sure as hell wasn't and seeing her unhappy made it all so much worse. He had noticed when Jamie was in the room with her she became even more masked and pretended to be happy, but he saw the sadness in her eyes mixed with what he thought to be slight fear and the fake ness of her smile, something he couldn't seem to understand. He put it down to him still being insanely in love with her and so he was still looking for signs that simply didn't exist, he didn't realise just how wrong he was with that assumption.

"Yo T! Man watcha doin'?" Kwest asked.

" Nothing just.. Working." He replied half-heartedly.

"Great! Coz I'm heading out and I need you to be my date."

"Oh, man I know I haven't been dating lately but I'm not giving up my sexuality, not even for you stud!" He joked and playfully punched Kwest on the arm.

"Oh ha. Ha. I meant I need you to double with me, this girl is supposedly mega hot, I swear you wont regret it she's a BIG fan, no strings attached type of girl. Just your type, now move." Kwest forced Tommy out of his chair and out to his car.

Before I would have been out of the door with no assistance needed, guess I changed, I sure did, I fell in love, now another nameless girl doesn't appeal to me at all. I'll go along with it anyway, why not?

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by Kwest's door slamming shut; he jumped out of the car and casually walked up to the restaurant mentally preparing himself for his "_**date"**_.


	4. The date

He sat down next to a bleach blonde girl who seemed to be wearing as little as possible. She tossed her hair and gave Tommy a look he assumed was meant to be sexy, he found her extremely trashy. Her name was Andréa, or was it Andi maybe Anna? He couldn't for the life of him remember or care.

The small talk progressed, Kwest turned to his date and seemed to be in deep conversation, Tommy looked at A something… his date who seemed to be consumed in thought at what to order,

"What's the not fattest?" She asked the amused waiter.

"The least fattening item on the menu would be water, followed by the light salad." he replied with sarcasm, which she completely missed.

"Oh, ok I'll have… the…uhhhhhh..Ummmm…uhhhhhHHHH"

"She'll have linguini with muscles, I will also." Tommy answered quickly so to stop the incessant hight pitched noise she was creating. He looked at the waiter relieved and he smiled back with sympathy.

The food arrived and Tommy looked at his plate, he remembered the dinner at the Harrison's where they had, had this exact dish, remembering Jude wasn't helping him try to find something positive in…. her. _Note to self-listen for mention of her name. _

They began to eat and Tommy tried really hard to block out the slurping and snapping sounds his date was making while devouring her meal messily.

_Jude was always completely lady-like and well mannered whilst eating, even if it was just a burger. She was delicate and well…perfect. No stop thinking of Jude, he mentally berated himself and tried to concentrate on what she was saying. _

She spoke of her temporary occupation at a hair salon for 30 minutes straight, not even pausing to allow him to converse back, not that he wanted to. Why she would think he would care what style Carol had done, or how Sarah had fallen for Craig the delivery boy would interest him was beyond him. In the end he just sat and counted the number of bricks above her head wishing time would hurry up and allow him to leave.

Finally Kwest, who had noticed Tommy's obvious complete boredom, entered the conversation.

"So.. Ally, are you a fan of music?" Tommy laughed inwardly; at least I remembered it started with an A! He thought. His amusement came to an abrupt end when he heard her reply.

"Oh, hell no! I don't really have time for all that," she paused and then added, "I do however love boys attack!" thinking that would make Tommy like her more, she was completely wrong, he couldn't have found her more unattractive than he did at that moment, well he thought he couldn't what came next proved him wrong.

"Oh.. Well T and I work at G major, it's a recording studio, we work with Jude Harrison." He spoke to her as if she was a small child. She snorted.

"I'm so sorry for you, man can that girl get any more depressing? It's like, get some style, better songs, some surgery and maybe you'd actually have something!" she laughed hysterically, it reminded Tommy of a hyena.

"Yeah, coz you would know all about style?" Tommy retorted meanly gesturing to her barely there attire and over the top caked on make-up.

"What is that meant to mean?" She asked appalled.

"T was just meaning that as you work at a salon you'd know all about style." Kwest tried to defuse the situation. Ally actually brought it; she was so brainless it was unbelievable.

"Oh, thankyou! I know I have amazing sense for fashion and even though I'm not really _**very**_ musical I know when someone has talent, and she doesn't!" she giggled again and Kwest just stared at her blankly as if wondering if she was for real, Tommy however had had enough.

"Jude writes AMAZING music that you wouldn't even be able to begin to comprehend. You like Boys attack! For gods sake!! THIS was such a massive mistake, I should have left the minute I saw you, your not as hot as you think, in fact your not hot at all, I'm OUT!" Tommy got up, threw a wad of cash on the table and left a shell shocked Ally and an amused Kwest with his date. He left the restaurant quickly, basically running from the train wreck that had became his night. He flagged down a taxi, which took him to his building; he made his way to his penthouse apartment and crashed down on his bed. Thoughts of his night and Jude plagued his mind.

At least this date made me realise something for sure. I Tom Quincy am **in** complete and utter **love** with Jude Harrison, no one else will even come close, now he just had to figure out the hard part, what he was going to do about it….

Tommy had thought his night had been the worst experience ever, he would have found how much worse Jude's realities were if he had of stayed at the studio like he planned, that night Jude had gone to the studio in search of refuge but was tracked down by a furious Jamie, she received yet another beating this one worse than any other she had ever attained. The torture continued for many hours and ended with her unconscious form being dragged out to Jamie's car, suffice to say no one saw Jude for a couple of days after that.

**hey!  
I found it really quite fun to write the date scene LOL. Ally was a fun character!**


	5. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or eyes wide open. **

**Chapter 5: breakdown**

Jude lay in bed, covers pulled tightly around her battered body. Her tears fell silently and were left unnoticed, just like she felt.

Her hopes of someone realising something was wrong had long since gone. At one point she was sure Tommy had noticed her pain filled gaze, but then again maybe she was just envisioning things perhaps her fear addled mind was playing tricks on her. It hurt her that no one knew her well enough to figure what was wrong, not even her own family payed enough attention anymore. She wanted so desperately to tell someone but fear had become walls that surrounded her and boxed her off from confiding in anyone.

Sadie opened the door and Jude pulled the covers over her head quickly.

"Jude, oh come on, get up Darius is in uproar, he's coming back from his business trip today, if your not there don't expect to be welcome back again." With that Sadie swiftly left the room she had been banished from for the last 2 days.

Jude deciding she could cover up well enough, emerged from under the covers for the first time since being shoved there by Jamie, she glimpsed at her reflection in the mirror.

Yep, a lot of covering and a lot of make up, no one will notice though, I might as well go in like this and they wouldn't even care. She decided not to test that theory and began the task of disguising the mess Jamie had made of her fragile body.

She entered G major and looked at the ground trying to blend in and make it to the studio unnoticed. She managed easily.

"No surprise there." She mumbled under her breath.

"Well no, G major's quite a boring place really. Where've you been? I missed you" Tommy smiled but was a little worried as Jude refused to look at him in fact she refused to even so much as raise her head.

"Sorry, stuff came up." She looked up and walked into the booth hoping Tommy didn't notice her makeup. If he did he hid it well.

Why is he so damn happy? Jude wondered 

"Okay, Rock star lets get rockin'! He said with a playful tone happy to be in the same room as the woman he loved.

"Yeah, sure. It's eyes wide open." Jude replied in an emotionless voice.

"Take one!" he said with a little less enthusiasm once he heard the tone of her voice.

_(Eyes wide open, Ashlee Simpson)_

_I could hear her breathing_

_No one believed me_

_No one believed me_

_I could hear those voices_

_So deceiving_

_So deceiving_

**She was afraid of Jamie but even more afraid of people not believing her if she told the truth, what the medias reaction would be? If her fans would turn against her. Jamie had warned her no one would believe her and she believed him. She felt so ashamed and weak. **

_Cool wind on my face_

_Cool wind on my face_

_Do you know how it feels to be afraid?_

_Lying there frozen_

_With my eyes wide open_

**Flashbacks of Jamie punching and kicking her seared their way across Jude's mind as she sang, eliciting tears she fought to hold back.**

_Do you know how it feels to find a trace?_

_Of words unspoken_

_With my eyes wide open_

_I know your secret_

**She wished someone knew her secret but the fear and pain prevented her from sharing**

_I can feel you calling_

_I know that you're there I know that you're there_

_Tell me all your memories_

_I'll keep them alive I'll keep them alive_

_Cool wind on my face_

_Cool wind on my face_

_I heard you_

_I felt you_

_I know so what do you want from me_

**She didn't understand what Jamie wanted, why he was doing this to her. But she wanted to, needed to.**

_Cool wind on my face_

_Cool wind on my face_

_Cool wind on my face_

_Cool wind on my face_

Tommy looked at the broken image of the girl he loved from behind the glass. He didn't understand why she was so upset, so hurt, but he was going to find out.

"Jude girl come out here." He spoke softly as if she was the most fragile thing in the world and he was afraid he would break her if he spoke harshly. Jude fell further for the handsome man at that point, he really cared, and he wouldn't hurt her. She could tell him and.. she would.

"Okay" She answered weakly and slouched into the chair opposite to Tommy's.

"Girl, something's wrong, I can tell. You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you." He said emotion dripping from each word "please" he added in a desperate attempt to reach out.

She opened her mouth, "It's J…"

The door burst open and a leggy trashy blonde crashed into the studio causing a loud bang; she tripped on her own feet apparently and flew into Tommy.

"HEY! Oww, what the hell!" Tommy yelled.

"Ooops, sorry bout that." the blonde said as she stood and straightened her belt-like skirt. Then Tommy recognised her as the girl from the awful date.

"Abby, I'm busy and after the other night I thought I made it clear to you." Tommy said as he watched Jude take in the girls appearance, he wished she would leave he was sure Jude was just about to open up to him.

"It's Ally, and you did but I'm a go getter and I'm not giving up after just one date." Ally stated in a falsetto that made Tommy cringe and Jude twitch, seeing this Tommy smiled slightly, only to have Ally take it as he was smiling at her.

"So, how bout it then, coffee?" She asked leaning forward showing Tommy her cleavage, something he really didn't need help seeing as it was basically spilling from her top already, it wasn't attractive. Jude shifted uncomfortably as more tears threatened to fall.

Stupid, stupid Jude of course he doesn't love you, no one does, your useless, ugly and stupid. This was why he was so happy then? To think I almost told him, he'd probably laugh at me, I couldn't handle that. I need to get out of here before I break down. Her thoughts were broken as another shrill string of words escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Lets go, oh, it's her." She said as she looked at Jude. "Smile honey, it'll do you some good." She spoke down to Jude as if she was superior and Jude just broke down, tears spilled from her eyes and down her porcelain cheeks, she hurried from the room and into Darius' office, where she knew no one would follow. She made a beeline to the couch and buried her head into the material letting go of all the pain and hurt she felt in the form of tears, Darius who had been sitting behind his desk when she entered, unnoticed by Jude, looked at her with wide worried eyes.

"Jude?" he questioned, "What happened?" His only answer was more sobs and he decided she need to be alone for a while, so he left to see what had caused his number one artist to be so distraught.

He stormed out of his office and into the lobby, he saw Kwest and Tommy dragging a blonde girl out towards the door, Sadie on the phones, The SME boys watching with extreme interest along with a couple of other random interns.

"DOES SOMEONE CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY MY NUMBER ONE ARTIST IS HAVING A BREAK DOWN IN MY OFFICE?" he exploded, all heads turned in his direction.

"D, listen she came in and said some stuff to Jude and Jude just, I dunno" Tommy attempted to explain.

"So basically you brought one of your sluts into the studio and let her treat my artist like dirt?" Darius questioned. "Just get her out and get back to work, NOW"

They all hurried back to work and Tommy felt worse than he ever imagined when Jude re-emerged from Darius' office with red stained cheeks and puffy eyes half an hour later. He felt even worse when Jude looked at him with a pained expression and whispered "Sorry, Tommy, I really am, that was my fault I explained to D." Then she turned and left.

Tommy walked into Darius' office.

"D, what happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, all I know is she came running in here and all but emptied the contents of the Atlantic onto my couch, she seemed so…"

"Broken." Tommy concluded. "I know"

"Don't worry she said she was just a little stressed with the whole album release date, her family issues and then the blonde, it just hit her hard, she's got today off to work to write a song, then she'll be back tomorrow"

"Okay" Tommy left Darius' office and walked out to his viper. Hoping the next day would go better than this one had…


	6. security tapes left me feeling insecure

**Here's the MORE requested by Brooklyn Night! LOL:D :D  
gig****itax- this chapter people begin to awaken to what's going on. Hope that helps. **

**I'm gonna take your comment on me being scary as a compliment LovesMeSomeJommy as that was kinda what i was going for lol. Plus i did call you evil b4 LOL! sorry about that i got like TOTALLY involved in your fic and then you left it at such a mean cliffhanger it was amazing! you know i love ya really.  
Sorry for the wait. Heres chapter 6. ****Disclaimer: i don't own Instant star.**

Darius was lost in thought about the album sales spreadsheet in front of him, but was brought out by the hardwood door slamming shut in Tommy's wake. He didn't want to discuss the matter further with Tommy so he feigned the spreadsheet; he had been so closely examining only seconds before was of high importance.

If he were honest, which he wasn't accustomed to be in this business, he would have to admit he was seriously worried. He knew he needed to figure it out, but what he didn't need was to show weakness to his staff members his hard front was what kept him from going under.

"The power of fear should never be underestimated," He recited the quote his father had told him so many times, to himself.

"What does that mean about my fear and worries then?" he asked under his breath.

He was once again brought out of deep thoughts of Jude, by a rap on the door.

"Hi D, just droppin' these in before leaving." Sadie informed in her hi-pitched squeak that was the essence of enthusiasm.

"Uhhhh, yeah fine. What are they?" He questioned his mind still focused on his artist.

"Security tapes. I didn't even know we had cameras here, when did this happen?"

"Oh, that's need to know basis and you didn't need to know. Don't tell anyone, it defeats the purpose." He warned.

"Sure! Our secret. Bye!" Sadie skipped out of the room and Darius returned to his thoughts. He succumbed to frustration and pushed Jude's troubles aside.

He picked up the tapes and put them on the edge of his desk ready for when he arrived tomorrow, for now he was going home to relax and try to stop worrying,

-xxx-

The next morning Jude awoke happy she had a whole day off that meant she didn't have to bump into Jamie unexpectantly it also meant she didn't have to be in Tommy's presence. It hurt that he found it so easy to move on and it just reinforced her faith in what Jamie kept telling her, was true. She really was useless no one cared. Why would they?

She began to write the song she had promised Darius, her mind still on Tommy and Jamie.

Darius had been called in for meetings that ran all day then he was to attend a album release for IRD records; their largest competitor, He was too busy to take a look at the tapes and as the day came to a close he decided to leave them for the next day.

-xxx-

Darius had arrived early that next morning to take care of the usual business. He was sitting in his plump office chair watching the week's events on the security cameras. He claimed it was for security purposes but really he just wanted to know what was going on at all times. No one but high executives knew they even existed.

Something caught his eye and he quickly paused the fast forward motion and played the tape. Anger filled his very being, never would he have expected to find something like this going on in his establishment. Somehow he was to stop it, and to do that he had to enlist some help.

He left his office and walked to hospitality sure enough there were the SME boys messing around, with Kwest making one of his famous sandwiches.

"Guys! My office in 10." He was still angered and it was present in his tone. "Kwest get Sadie and Tommy too." With that he stalked away.

A dark pit of non-existent inspiration engulfed a very frustrated Jude Harrison. She just had to fix the chorus and her song would be complete. She wasn't allowing Tommy or anyone else to see it until it was finished, which seemed easier said than done, she had spent her whole day off struggling to allow the emotions out without revealing too much. It actual truth she had written two songs, but they were too revealing and insightful to be used.

Tommy took her throwing the pen across the room as his signal to help.

"Hey now, what did that pen ever do to you?" He joked nervously knowing how feisty Jude could be. Her glare earned him a serious demeanour.

"Girl, come on. You're blocked. You. Are. Never blocked! What's wrong?" He examined her with concerned eyes, taking in the sunken look to her eyes the emptiness and barren fields of colour reflected there, the makeup caked over her new-tired strained features. She didn't look bad; she just didn't look like Jude. Jude was always energetic and prolific. Personality flowed from every fibre and make-up, wasn't necessary.

"Make up wasn't necessary," He whispered under his breath.

"Huh, I didn't hear you?" Jude asked in her now usual monotone.

Tommy surveyed her with slightly terrified eyes

_It can't be possible. NO I'm wrong. Must be wrong no one would even think of hurting Jude, she's Jude. Perhaps I'm biased. I mean I do LOVE the girl, but I can't just ask her, no I am wrong. Aren't I? Oh crap she's mad!_

"Earth to Tommy! Hello!" Jude yelled waving her hands in front of his face. "What's your problem?" She asked once she had regained his attention.

Before Tommy could say anymore he was ushered out of the room by Kwest, who told him D wanted them and it was _very_ important.

When everyone was present in the office Darius turned and faced them all.

"It has recently come to my attention that G Major has been home to a serious and deep issue concerning one of its flagship artists." Darius greeted with a serious business tone.

"Who?" Sadie asked clueless but highly interested. Kwest and Tommy looked at her with looks of disbelief.

"It's a good thing you're pretty Sades!" Kwest joked as he nudged her lightly. "So what's up with red then?" He finished.

"Jude…Oh this is about her bitchiness, coz I hear you she's really annoying me now." Sadie stated.

Tommy realised how mean Sadie had just been about _**his**_ girl.

"Hey, Jude's going through something, don't know what. Yet. But leave out on the Jude hate club okay."

"Whatever you don't live with her!" Sadie remarked. Tommy smiled as he imagined living with Jude. _I wish the thought secretly. _

"Tommy's right Jude's going through a …. Hard patch and she needs our help. I don't know how to tell you this, so instead I'll show you. I found this the other day." He picked up the remote and pressed play.

The tape started with Tommy and Kwest in the studio Kwest was begging Tommy to leave with him. Tommy remembered that night; it was the night of the awful date with Ally. Speed nudged Tommy and smirked.

"Camera really does add 10 pounds, Huh? Camera loves you!!" Kwest chuckled at this and Sadie snorted in disagreement.

"Whatever, D is there a point to this?" Tommy asked.

"A big point! I can't tell you, I don't believe it myself, just, just watch." Darius said through gritted teeth.

"It's G friggen Major! Worst we'll see is some Kwadie action," speed said as he nudged both Sadie and Kwest, who in return glared at speed.

"Or some Tommy with multiple dumb pieces of ass action." Kyle added sarcastically. He was still annoyed that Tommy had upset Jude so much the other day.

"HEAVENS! I'll get the popcorn!" Speed finished.

"Both of those, but more so much more.. I can't. I don't. WATCH! Okay.. Just watch." Darius again stuttered out, this time however the group caught the serious almost emotional tone their usually up tight unemotional boss had produced.

The film progressed and they watched Tommy being dragged out of the doors by Kwest.

"Strong man, huh?" Speed poked Kwest.

"Shhhh" Sadie said fully entranced by the screen.

Darius fast-forwarded to the appropriate scene, what graced the group's eyes next caused them all to gasp in horror….

**So i've been out for awhile with this fic, it's hard for me to stay serious, anyone who has read my other fan fics will know i'm really a humor writer, i just wanted to expand and try out different styles too. I'm getting there LOL! I haven't experienced anything like this before so i can't rely on my experiences for inspiration. I'm hoping i'm catching the right emotions etc to highlight the seriousness of the situation but being me i have some parts with slight humor, it wouldn't be mine if there wasn't any!! Feel free to review, comment, any advice for improvement is fine with me! **


	7. Unravelling

**I wasn't sure how to write the tape part unfolding and still keep it interesting and detailed. Sooooo after a little messing around, I thought why not just do it in Jude's POV-ish flashback form, with snippets of past and present intertwining? This way the reactions from the group are there still but the reader still has a clear explanation of what's happening with added emotions thrown in. I dunno, I thought it would be easier to understand that way? Hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome, tell me if it worked or if it sucked, i don't mind which! LOL Humour is at an all time low in this chapter, not appropriate, for here. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star.

The frame zoomed in on a rather flustered and scared looking girl running through G Major ending up in the lobby again after finding the place to be abandoned, a dark slim built figure approaching the timid trembling girl who was now rooted to the spot, frozen from fear.

_Flashback… _

_Jude had returned home that night, feeling slightly more confident. Although Jamie had been very successful in breaking down the little confidence she had, Tommy was always able to bring it out again, they way he looked at her, a gaze so full of love and adoration, made her realise she couldn't be so awful if she was able to elicit feelings like that in someone, in a way he was her lifeline, a barrier to the world of self loathing._

_She reached for the door expecting it to be locked but was surprised when it opened, sending an eerie squeal from the old hinges echoing through what she thought was her empty home. Jude basically lived alone these days; her dad was always at Yvette's or work, Sadie only stopped by occasionally and usually it was just to pick up clothes for the next day. Her mother had long since abandoned her; a point Jamie isn't very sensitive about mentioning during his attacks._

_She sighed and walked slowly through the dark entrance way. Suddenly a dark figure stepped from behind the shadows, Jude jumped out of her skin thinking it was a burglar or obsessed fan, she reached for the light switch flicking it on quickly._

_She was more terrified with the light on than when it was off, for without light she could imagine her attacker was simply a burglar or a nameless face, instead she was to face the cruel reality of a furious looking James Andrews, a man she would have once trusted her life with, now she only feared it._

_Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing she spun around and ran for the door, some how she made it into her car without Jamie catching her, she pushed her foot down hard on the gas and flew out of the driveway, Jamie hot on her tail._

_Of all the places she felt safest in, G Major would be number 1, it was really her home and the staff were her real family. She had used it as her refuge so many times before, when her mom left, when her dad cheated, when she and shay broke up, that she had somehow managed to end up there without truly meaning to. She rushed from the car and through the doors sliding her key card through twice to ensure she was locked in securely, silently taking back all she said when Darius had installed the security measures._

_Jamie entered the building mere seconds later, he had received a card from Darius after his complaints that the artists were entrusted with key cards and he wasn't. Jude didn't know this though he thought as he chased her through the building; they ended up in the lobby of G Major. Jude froze at the sight of him. Fear disallowing her feet to continue her flight, now it was time for the fight part of the fight or flight reaction. _

_End flashback…_

Darius examined the group before him, watching the dreaded tape; all of them had looks of confusion across their faces, all except Tommy who displayed a mixture of emotions ranging from dismay, guilt, anger, hatred and fear. Darius figured he had a clue of what was coming next, nothing he could do that would soften the blow, so he just sat and watched the group, slight fear of their reactions surfacing. Tommy already looked ready to kill and he hadn't seen the worst of it yet. The tape continued the girl looked up at the man now inches from her with a pained expression, and Tommy's heart froze at the sight of his girl so scared, a look he promised never to allow to cross her beautiful face ever again if it was the last thing he did.

_Jamie approached Jude who was now shaking uncontrollably. Her large beautiful doe-like eyes brimmed with unshed tears radiated pain. The mascara she had worn, being waterproof highlighted her terrified eyes, tiny teardrops clung to her long lashes the watery glow reflected all she had experienced due to the man standing affront her. He took her shoulders in his large hands, gripping much harder than necessary. She flinched at his touch and looked away quickly, trying to hide how he made her feel knowing it would only encourage him further, satisfy his sick sense of dominance, control and power.  
__He shouted in her face, eyes wide with malice an evil grin playing upon his lips. She retorted and in return received a hard backhander to her right cheek…._

Tension was at an all time high in Darius' office, Tommy gritted his teeth from anger, and Sadie sobbed pathetically into Kwests open stunned arms. SME were just standing lifelessly with pained expressions flooding their features. Tommy took a step forward, then back, then sat down head in hands cursing under his breath, anger flooding through him, filling him until he was fit to burst.

_Jude didn't react to Jamie's hit, she knew that was what he wanted, what powered him. Her fear. She refused to let it show any longer. She refused to be demeaned any longer. She stood steady, glaring angrily into Jamie's eyes. A look of confusion crossed his features then was quickly replaced by rage. He fisted his hands into her hair and tugged ruthlessly, still generating no reaction from Jude._

_He punched her repeatedly until she eventually fell to the floor yet still she refused to show the emotions he was bringing her. He kicked her harshly several times in the stomach and torso. She pulled herself up with difficulty, and continued to stare into his eyes._

_He looked at her with rage boiling to the surface; He picked up the lamp from the coffee table and swung it harshly at her head. She collapsed yet he didn't stop his attack; he continued to pummel his fists into her soft flesh. Eventually his rage died down and he dragged her lifeless unconscious body out of the building, after cleaning all the evidence of this ever occurring away, not aware of the cameras having filmed the whole onslaught._

SME were fist to break the deadly silence, with angry cusses, silent tears erupted, and Sadie continued her onslaught of tears and guttural sobs. Kwest continued to hold her and stare off into space, denial taking over.

Tommy's face contorted with pain and tears furiously cascaded down his cheeks, he wasn't crying for himself, he was crying for all the pain and torture Jude had endured. His girl, so strong and beautiful, defeated and broken. It tore him apart.

Regret followed his tears.

"W. W..We left she. She came and we left. For Abby? Ally. I, I.. I could have stopped, she was…." Tears took over and his stuttered dialogue was cut short.

"Jamie did it, not you. Blame him. Not yourself." Sadie said her tears subsiding anger apparent in her voice now.

Tommy willingly allowed his rage to return, guilt and regret were much worse and brought unbearable pain, pain he undoubtedly knew was nothing in comparison to his beautiful angel had to endure.

"You're right. I'm going to teach that scrawny little…."

"No, you are not! You hear me. All of you." Darius said and he shot each of the members a threatening glare.

"WHAT?" They all burst out Tommy looked livid at the thought of letting this go unnoticed. _**His**_ girl wouldn't suffer anymore, he would make sure of that no matter what Darius said.

"Jude isn't completely stable right now, this sort of thing can cause major breakdowns, she has to come to us otherwise she'll feel scouted out like we are invading her privacy, rendering her weak, Jamie does that enough already." He spoke softly realising he was showing a side of himself he would never allow himself to before he quickly changed demeanours. "Plus I can't have this getting out yet the publicity would make her album suffer and therefore Jude will be worse off and depressed, we all know music is that girls life, it's all she's got. She needs it. I've been thinking long and hard and this is what we'll do"…

**What has Darius got planned? my lips are sealed! I will tell you it involves Tommy and there will be Jommy.**


	8. i hate myself

**Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or Kelly Clarkson's 'I hate myself for losing you.'**

**This next chapter is for JeccaBee and LovesMeSomeJommy, **

**LovesMeSomeJommy for being amazing as usual! LOL. I am highly honoured you thought of me! **

**JeccaBee for reviewing and being quote "****madly, stark raving, uncontrollably in love with this fic!" **

**LoL thanks to everyone else that reviewed aswell! **

Jude strummed her guitar harshly. She sat alone in the studio wishing she didn't feel so horrible all the time.

Jamie had done some substantial damage to her physically but the real damage lay where his fists couldn't reach. Instead his harsh words and evil insults flashed through her head constantly, causing her to feel the never-ending pain. His words really hit home when he said how useless she is, that she would never be loved, it hurt and worst of all she began to believe all he said. Her self worth was at an all time low and she was pretty sure depression loomed, but she wasn't willing to admit that, not to _**anyone.**_

Tommy had left her in the studio to work on her song; he apparently had something, more likely someone, more important to do. She thought with repulse. She wasn't even important enough for him to even bother sticking around and doing his damn job. Guess nothing I have matters she thought solemnly.

She finished a new song it was really about Tommy and Ally but she also thought it applied to Jamie too. She felt it was her fault he had changed, that she had done it to him.

She began to hum what she had written when she noticed due to the open door Jamie was heading here way.

Tommy walked out of Daruis' office after hearing his 'master plan'. He scoffed at the simplicity Darius had put behind such a complex issue. He hoped it would work but knew deep down that something would go wrong. It scared him to think of Jude, images he never thought in his worst nightmares he would see filled his head rendering him incapable to keep his emotions in check. For Darius' plan he was going to have to work on that.

As he headed in the direction of the studio Jude was waiting for him in, he saw Jamie approaching it looking displeased. He knew what a look like that would cost Jude so he jumped into action just as Darius had planned and called Jamie over.

"Andrew's! Hey I, uh.. I need you to go to the radio station and drop off these tracks to put on rotation." He asked desperately thinking of something that would distract Jamie.

Jamie looked at Tommy meanly then spoke in an icy tone.

"You know my car broke down, what is this another attempt to show off or something?"

Tommy had actually forgotten about Jamie's rusty pile of crap being locked away in the junk heap. He hesitantly pulled the keys to his beloved viper out of his back pocket and handed them grudgingly over to Jamie, sure he loved his car but he loved Jude much more and he'd rather have Jamie destroy his car than continue to destroy his girl anymore than he already had.

"No, I just need you to do it, I have to lay down some stuff with Jude. Take the viper." He replied trying to keep the hate and anger out of his tone.

Jamie looked at Tommy with a shocked expression. Then smirked and snatched the keys from Tommy, twirling them around his index finger he swiftly marched out of the door with the impression of power over Tommy, he couldn't be more wrong.

Tommy exhaled loudly and sat back down in front of the soundboard. Jude had seen Tommy and Jamie talking and her curiosity grew. Tommy entered the studio and Jude walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before, I was uhhh tired." She thought of an excuse quickly and Tommy looked at her with loving eyes.

"It's okay. I know how you feel I'm stressed beyond belief!"

"What's gotten you all stressed out?" she asked as she gently reached over and massaged his shoulders jokingly. "Wow, niiice definition, tense much? Ally must be working you hard!" She laughed with sarcasm but he saw the hint of jealousy in her eyes, he loved that she was jealous; it meant she still wanted him. That was enough for Tommy to commit completely to her.

Tommy smiled at his girl, the smile he had missed so dearly had returned to her beautiful face and the sparkle in her eyes was back, could he really be the cause? The thought made his heart expand.

He knew for sure if he didn't get Jude's hands off him soon he wouldn't be able to hold back his true feelings.

He reached up and placed his hands on top of hers preventing her motion then he spun around on the swivel chair and held her hands between them, interlocking fingers and gently stroking her knuckles. Having no idea the affect he was having on her, she shivered involuntary and felt sparks of a feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time, love.

"Okay then, rock star. Let's do this!" Jude raised her eyebrows jokingly and Tommy swallowed hard.

"Get in there!" he quipped trying not to think of what Jude had just insinuated but failing miserably.

She smiled sweetly and entered the recording booth. She loved how just a few minutes with him made her forget all her troubles, even if she was kidding herself, it was good to feel loved. She began with the song she had written quickly whilst Tommy was with Darius hoping he wouldn't notice how rough it was. It was good but her others were better, she just couldn't commit to singing them, it would make everything all too real, plus questions would arise and she couldn't handle that. The song was based on what had happened with Ally the day before.

_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
in an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
for the state I'm in today_

**She thought of how she had caused all of this to begin with, turning to Jamie was the worst mistake she ever made.**

_And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_You got what you deserved  
hope you're happy now_

**She hadn't meant for that to sound so sarcastic, she really did want him to be happy**.

_'Cause every time I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved_

**She literally can't be saved, no one even knew, she couldn't, wouldn't tell them, and Tommy her last hope had given in.**

_From the loneliness  
of living without you  
and, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew_

**Tommy opened his eyes at those last lines, she was trying to tell him in the song, he thought back to all the other songs and they all had hidden messages. He mentally kicked himself for allowing this to go on for so long.**

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no  
I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed won't ever bring him back again?_

_I hate myself for losing you._

The song made Tommy hate himself and worry about her even more, how could she think I'm gone? There's nothing in this world that would take me from her now.

He knew she was still upset about Ally, her comment had proved that clearly but also there was also the look in her eyes and the posture she held. He couldn't see why Jude would ever be jealous of someone like Ally when she was so much more than her.

He was enjoying having the closest hint of the real Jude back in weeks and didn't want to ruin it thinking of Jamie.

Unfortunately just as he thought that, Jamie barged through the door. The smile Jude had been hosting quickly slid right off her face; Tommy found he missed it already.

Darius, having seen Jamie entering the studio, followed to prevent Tommy's undoubted and promised attack if Jamie should show any kind of behaviour he deemed unsuitable.

"Jamie! I need those reports by tomorrow, okay?" he asked although it was more of an order than a question and Jamie had no choice to agree.

Tommy looked at Jude whilst Jamie left the room, she relaxed and sighed in relief once the door had shut in his wake the fear and panic that had filled her eyes slowly dissipated.

How could I have missed clues like that before? The asked himself as he began the process of mixing with Jude.

His hand had 'accidentally' touched hers many times during the time they were mixing and Tommy smiled as he felt Jude beginning to open up to him again. Maybe Darius was right about building trust back before confronting her, he thought as he smiled warmly at Jude who had fallen asleep in her chair. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her, he finished the work on his own, he lifted her small form up and placed her on the couch, her top rode up and Tommy gasped as he saw big bruises marked all across her back, sides, and stomach. Many of them very dark and green tinted, Tommy began to worry about the ones on her stomach knowing the damage that could have been caused. He sat down beside her and put his head in his hands, only to discover he had tears pouring from his worried eyes. "Only you girl," he whispered low, thinking of how only Jude could make him cry. He wiped away the evidence from his face and gently stroked her smooth cheek, making his mind up whilst doing so; he needed to talk to Darius.

Jude awoke awhile later to find herself wrapped up in Tommy's arms, head resting on his chest. She didn't want to move. She kept her eyes closed and inhaled his cologne savouring the moment knowing it would have to end soon as Jamie could catch them and then she'd really be sorry.

Tommy felt her movement and looked down at her. Her face seemed less troubled, her gentle smile made his heart race. He felt her inhale and smiled knowing he was guilty of doing the same thing only minutes earlier when he was playing with her hair. She snuggled closer to him before opening her eyes and looking up.

"Hey." Tommy said softly.

"Hi." Jude laughed lightly at the familiarity and Tommy smiled knowingly.

She sat up slowly and leaned over and embraced Tommy in a gentle yet firm hug.

"Thankyou. You have no idea how much I needed to sleep."

Tommy inhaled the vanilla sent again before replying.

"Anytime, you can come to me with anything" He pulled away so he could see her face still holding her body close to his. "You know that, right? I will never leave you Jude." He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and smiled. "Your perfect."

Jude's heart exploded when he said that, was it true? She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. She wanted to believe Tommy but Jamie had proven his theory correct one to many times for her to allow the feelings she wanted to feel be felt.

He caught her looking down in disbelief of his last statement and it broke his heart. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Don't you ever doubt it? Let's go okay?"

Jude was still speechless from his gentle loving kiss she nodded slowly and followed Tommy out to the lobby.

"Wait here okay? I just have to call D quickly." He said as he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

"Hey D, new p…." She heard as he disappeared into hospitality. She sat on a couch in he lobby and reminisced of how Tommy had held her with such love and tenderness, she wasn't used to it but she knew she could get used to it, that's what scared her most, what would Jamie do if he found out? Could she really trust Tommy completely? Would he still care for her if he knew? These thoughts plagued her mind until Tommy returned. He pulled her up by her hands and led her to the door hands still connected. Not realising Jamie was watching them with an angered expression.

Tommy thought to himself as he drove. The plan was working but hardly very well, keeping Jamie away from Jude could only last so long soon either Jamie or Jude would catch onto what they were doing.

Tommy both loved and hated how strong minded, independent and stubborn Jude could be, now was one of those times he hated it as if she wasn't all those things he would be able to just confront her, but he knew Jude and if he did that he could practically see his head being blown off, or worse her breaking down. He glanced over at her she smiled back at him. He thought of his conversation with Darius.

Flashback 

"_Hey D, new plan." He said as he entered hospitality. _

"_T, I'm not letting you mess this up, if you can't handle this you're going to have to leave for awhile."_

"_No D, Jamie does." He replied simply preparing to tell Darius of his new improved plan. _

"_What?" Darius asked surprised. _

"_You will send Jamie away on that business trip with Liam, it's for 2 weeks right?"_

"_Yes, but how will that change anything?" _

"_While he's away I'll build Jude's confidence and trust back up again so when he returns she can face him. It's not much but it's better than us all interrupting whenever they're near each other." He said as he gazed at Jude from the door way, she seemed deep in thought, the moonlight shining gently on her face from the window made her face glow and Tommy couldn't help but smile at the small beauty before him. Okay so he had ulterior motives as well, he wanted the girl, it was pretty obvious. _

"_Fine we'll do it." Darius ended, Tommy could hear the concern in his voice. _

_End flashback._

He pulled up at Jude's drive way and walked her to her door.

They parted and Tommy smiled as he thought of their night together. He was so preoccupied with thought that he didn't see Jamie lurking in the shadows….

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun!!!! **

**LOL sorry guys for the wait. I have school, which makes it tricky to post on weekdays. I have my course work and everything. Sorry! Hope you liked it, it was very Jommy filled!! **

**Teasers for chapter 9!!!!**** So Alexj18 told me I was mean as I didn't leave teasers last time, rightly so! LOL so, here are a couple of things you should expect for the next chapter. Not to in-depth as I always write as I go along. Nothings really planned out, I know disorganised! LOL look away now if you'd prefer to wait for tomorrow. **

"_Jamie?" _

_A strangled whimper escaped._

_Her appearance turned him to stone and anger boiled._

"_What happened? The plan??" Sadie sobbed. _

"_The plan sucked! No offence D."_

_Tommy bounded down the hall in the hopes to catch up with the car. He was too late the SOB had gotten away, but not for long he thought as he re-entered G major. _

"_Stalker?" … _

**So that didn't really help much, but I didn't want to give too much away. I'll be posting more tomorrow anyway.. Don't worry. Right now I have to see my new cousin Ella! Theres a totally weird coincidence behind that! LovesMeSomeJommy will know what I'm talking about! LOL**


	9. late night appearences

**Okay hi!  
Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Your awesome and it's great to hear your opinions!!  
Soooo… ****LovesMeSomeJommy**** is really to thank for this being posted. I got much needed motivation; she threatened to hold off on posting chapter 14 of the fanfic 'The it family' I can't be held responsible for all those disappointed readers. Plus I really live for posts LOL  
****Chocolateephantz-**** Hurting Jamie is one solution that Tommy came to but Darius was against it.. Damn Darius LoL! I thought it would be more interesting this way…. This chapters a little rough.. Not my best, sorry. I will be first to admit it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star.**

Jude couldn't wipe the wide grin off of her unusually happy face as she made her way up to her room; Tommy often had that effect on her. She slowly slipped under the covers of her large bed and lay there thinking over all Tommy had said to her. One short sentence remained burned into her psyche "Your perfect." She felt the disbelief ebbing away slowly causing her to be lulled to sleep images of Tommy replaying in her mind.

Jamie remained hidden in the shadows until he saw Tommy's viper speed off down the desolate and silent street.

His rage grew as he thought back on the night's events. So he hadn't been the most faithful of partners, it was no secret he and Ally _briefly_ had a thing going on, not to mention all the many other nameless girls he had been with, but Jude _**belonged**_ to him, he didn't give a damn about double standards. No one gets the better of him, especially not Quincy, not after all he had done to get her and.. To keep her.

Not allowing any emotions other than his pure rage to consume him he snapped out of his angry thoughts and walked to Jude's doorway silently.

Being the 'good best friend, boy next door type' he was, the Harrison's had entrusted him with the location of the spare key. Jude had hidden it elsewhere since they had gotten together but she wasn't aware that he had cut a copy of the spare many years previous.

He grinned evilly as the door clicked open and dark silence greeted him from the inside. He slowly made his way up the old stairs carefully treading on the steps that he knew, from memories of sneaking around with Jude, didn't squeak.

Jude had awoken suddenly, she wasn't sure why but she had a bad feeling, she felt almost scared, but for no reason. She bolted upright and sat wide eyed, the reason for her fear grinning from the doorway projecting an evil shadow over her.

She wanted to move, to scream, to something, but her body and mind were shut down due to fear.

The ugly form approached her; he sat on the bed and laughed with malice when she flinched at his close proximity.

"Did you have a good time with Tommy today Jude? Being the slut that you are I'm guessing yes?"

Suddenly feeling a wave of bravery at the mention of Tommy's name Jude replied.

"Go to hell."

Jamie laughed evilly and replied with sarcasm and amusement.

"Oh I plan on it."

He wasted no time in throwing the first of many hits Jude received that night. Each one came with an increasingly intense insult successfully washing away any confidence and self-belief she had gained.

Tommy arrived at his building; he happily slipped into his large penthouse apartment, thoughts of Jude still plaguing his mind.

As he showered quickly, he started to grow nervous slightly paranoid, he couldn't explain why, he decided to push it aside and concentrate on mentally preparing himself for the following weeks, setting the plan up in his mind. He was going to help Jude whatever it takes. His last fleeting thought as he slipped into a peaceful slumber was that at least tonight she was safe, Jamie was working, he couldn't hurt her with that he drifted into more dreams of Jude; not knowing how wrong he actually was….

xxx

An early morning conference had been set up for the business trip. Darius, Tommy, Kwest, Liam, Jamie, Sadie and SME were tiredly waiting for Jude to arrive.

"What is taking that girl so long?" Liam asked frustrated.

"Anal-Stick Dude, she's a girl, probably applying makeup…or something." Kyle said trailing off, then started to analyse the second meaning to that sentence, he glanced worriedly to the group, who all shared glances.

Liam scoffed and replied. "It's not like she's even spending the time productively, she always looks like complete crap anyway." Jamie chuckled lightly and Tommy abruptly glared at them but was interrupted before he could remark by Darius.

"Liam chill! Jamie shut up that's your girlfriend did you forget?" He asked.

Tommy took the opportunity to add in his snide comment.

"Can't blame him, still can't believe it myself, Jude's never one to settle for less than the best, and we _**all**_ know how far from that he is." Tommy smirked at the look on Jamie's face.

"Yeah dudes. Go get your carrots removed!" SME laughed and Speed added "Jammers can do it for you, he's really good with the _**anal**_" Tommy laughed and Jamie and Liam glared indignantly.

Darius wanting to defuse the situation before it went too far turned to Sadie.

"Sadie, ring Jude put her on speaker." Sadie complied with his order.

Morning came too early in Jude's opinion; she ducked her head under the covers and planned on staying there, she didn't care about the stupid meeting Darius had set up for Liam, she knew he had hated her from the moment they met.

The incessant ring of her cell phone finally pulled her from her misery, she answered without checking caller I.D thinking it would be Sadie as usual.

"Seriously do you want your ass kicked?"

"No apparently you do." Darius quipped before thinking. The group excepting Jamie and Liam glanced angrily and disbelievingly at him.

"Jamie.." Jude half whispered unsure.

Everyone in the room looked in Jamie's direction, he was smirking stupidly, Tommy gritted his teeth, had he been aware of the night's events he most defiantly would have hospitalised him.

"Uhhh.. No it's D." He shifted uncomfortable not sure how to respond to her.

"Oh right... Yeah, so what can I do for you?" Jude replied laughing awkwardly hoping to brush away the slip up.

"You can get your pretty lil scrawny behind down here like, 1 hour ago!" He joked slightly relieving the tension.

"Oh D, I didn't know you cared, I would have left Jamie already if I knew I could have you!" She joked and the group noticed Jamie's angered expression. Tommy laughed loudly; proud of his girl's persistent attitude even after all she's suffered through, he could tell she was hurting still because of the slight tone of her voice exposed the fake tint of her emotions. Darius smirked and the rest of the group smiled in amusement.

"Ooops you put me on speaker huh? Hey Toooomy!! I would recognise that, cocky I'm-better-than-you-Stop-trying laugh anywhere! Okay me and my scrawny behind will be right there"

She hung up the phone and exhaled loudly, hoping the group didn't notice the fakness in her voice.

She rushed to cover the evidence of last night; luckily she was fairly skilled at doing so by now, and also Jamie had focused more on her stomach than the exposed areas.

She jumped into her mustang and drove to G major.

After Darius had hung up the phone he chuckled lightly and turned to face the group again. Their expressions ranged from slightly amused, worried, clueless, angry and furious. He decided not to prolong the meeting further so started without his favourite punk princess.

"So… Jude will be here very soon.." he clapped his hands together. "Let's start shall we? She would probably just fall asleep halfway through anyway."

"Or start another food fight! That was totally her fault last time D!" Speed said while Wally and Kyle nodded enthusiastically from behind him. Tommy laughed at the band and the memory of Jude covered in speed's ice cream, Kyle's soda and Wally's chocolate muffin squished in her hair. That was back when Jude was happy and…okay ever so slightly annoying, but in a lovable way.

The meeting progressed and by the time Jude arrived they had covered all the details etc. And had informed the group of Jamie's new involvement. He would be joining Liam. At this Jamie smirked proudly and glanced gloatingly over at Tommy. Then Darius added as basically an unofficial secretary, the smirk was removed quickly.

"Hmmm.. _**Great job**_, Andrews!" Tommy said sarcastically, smiling to himself as he thought of all the time he would be spending with Jude.

The meeting was just drawing to a close when Jude walked in.

Jude walked into G Major planning to keep up her act of cheerful annoyance. She walked into the conference room with out knocking and dumped her bag on the floor, slumped in a chair and looked towards Darius expectantly.

The whole group laughed at her child-like display with the exceptions of Liam and Jamie who examined her with disapproval.

"What's up your butt?" She asked the two, paying extra attention to the icy glare she sent in Jamie's direction. This went unmissed by most but Tommy smiled in pride once more.

"We all ready covered that.. Jamie's _**working **_on it." Kyle answered with hidden venom; he had always been protective of Jude.

Jamie shot Kyle an angry glance but once Jude allowed her laughter to escape he instead turned on her, she looked away quickly and rubbed her side, that Jamie had kicked hard last night, involuntary. Tommy studied her action carefully and decided to ask about it later.

Jude however missed his intense stare due to being immersed in thought.

Okay… so acting happy didn't help any… what do I do??? GOD why does he always make me feel so… inferior. She thought for a minute and sadly came to the conclusion that it was because she is..

The pain and hurt entered her eyes once more and her figure slumped in defeat before his very eyes. Tommy felt like punching something, more importantly someone. He looked back and caught sight of Jamie and Liam's retreating forms exiting the room to prepare for their departure the following day. Tommy Just hoped it would all go as smoothly as he wanted, he didn't factor in the possibility of another threat.

A lone figure stood affront the Harrison home, with revenge clouded judgement. A thin tanned arm reached into the small bag they had been carrying and pulled out an envelope placing it carefully into the letterbox before fleeing the scene, plan just beginning to take action…

**Okay so I've been mean with cliffhangers lately! Sorry! (Innocent smile) so here are some clues…**

**The figure is not Jamie… has been mentioned before in this fanfic… is jealous of Jude… could be in cahoots with Jamie… mentioned in this very chapter ****briefly****…take note of adjectives used.**

**Anyone that guesses correctly gets a trillion brownie points and the following chapters will be dedicated to them… not to mention the warm fuzzies they'll get at being praised for being attentive readers. LOL! ****I will hold off on any more evil cliffhangers too.**


	10. farewell

**Hey everyone!**

**Soooo, to all that guessed ALLY you are absolutely correct. I was thinking of doing Kat but then I figured she had no beef with Tommy and this way works better. So all that considered Kat you weren't far off. Great job!! **

**LovesMeSomeJommy, bellasmomma and chocolateelephantz this is all for you! LOL **

**LovesMeSomeJommy****- this is for you because I admire your work and am amazed you actually enjoy reading mine! I try at least right? Great work! I love my attentive readers I had a feeling you would get it right tho. LOL ****Chocolateelephantz (aka Elise)-**** your review made me laugh, Jamie should die, he did say he was planning on going to hell so you're right he should go… but I'm gonna stick to what I've got LOL!  
****Bellasmomma****- my fellow reviewer for 'the it family' LOL Thankyou for the encouragement and well done for guessing correctly!! **

**Heres chapter 10! ENJOY!! **

Tommy and Jude entered the studio but Tommy was called out just as he was beginning to start the conversation with Jude, in which he was hoping she would open up completely to him. Tommy exited the studio regretfully and made his way to Darius' office.

"Hey.."

"Don't do it." Darius interrupted abruptly.

"Uhhh.. D?"

"Don't confront Jude, I mean it Tommy, you may think she's ready but she's not. Pushing her is not a good idea right now." He warned.

Tommy knew there was truth to that statement but he just wanted so badly to hold and comfort her openly. To take her away from the hurt and pain. Something someone as perfect as herself should never have to face.

"Fine D, but soon. I mean it." he left the office and proceeded to the studio to work with Jude. He didn't hear Darius' content whisper

"Don't worry you'll get your girl soon." At least he hoped.

Jude was happy to leave the studio at the end of the day, she had missed the meeting, had a million bad takes and for some reason she was sure everyone was treating her differently, almost pityingly. But it couldn't be, they don't know. She thought and was surprised when a twinge of relief washed over her as she did. The thought of someone finding out the truth had morphed from being a dream to being one of the worst things that could happen. She didn't want pity, embarrassment, everyone to know how useless she was.. That would make everything too real, too unbearable, it would force her to face up to her harsh realities and that was something she just wasn't able to do. I'm so weak, useless, why would anyone care anyway…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she reached her destination. The Harrison home looked dark and lonesome and Jude couldn't help but laugh at the irony. She was depressed it was a fact now. Depression and denial where her new barriers to happiness.

She walked up the path to her home and stopped to pick up the mail. Only one large envelope lay in the small box. Intrigued Jude slipped inside and was about to open it when she heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Jamie?" She whispered shock and fear oozing from each syllable as she stared at the figure from the doorway.

"How did you.. We changed the locks." Jude stammered.

"Oh, now, now Jude the smart thing to do would be to change _**all**_ the locks. Not just one! I have keys for every lock in this house. You wouldn't be trying to keep me out now would you?" He smirked in satisfaction as he watched her shocked expression turn to fear.

"N, nNN, No.. I just…what do you want??" She asked already aware of his intentions, she was just buying time.

"Isn't it obvious, you didn't think I was going to leave for 2 whole weeks without saying goodbye properly did you?"

Jude looked around frantically searching for an escape route.

"There's no point in running Jude, Sadie won't be here tonight either so I guess it's you and me."

Jude sniffled and allowed herself to be pulled into the lounge. Jamie pushed her roughly into the doorframe; she refused to allow her pain to show not allowing Jamie to have _all_ the power, knowing secretly she dismissed that along time ago. .

He saw through her stubborn act and began to punch harder, he felt himself losing control of his anger as he continued, something which meant trouble for Jude as at these times he would hold nothing back. A strangled whimper escaped Jude's lips and it was only fuel for his fire of rage…

Jude was left once again unconscious, battered and broken in her room.

She wouldn't, couldn't sleep. The emotional onslaught attacking her just had Jamie had before. She just lay shaking under the covers awaiting the harsh morning rays that would bring her back to her life, one that had fast become a hellish experience. Soon after the sun had risen, Jude shakily stood and made her way to the shower, hoping to wash away all the pain, but knowing it was impossible as there was simply too much. It had consumed her.

Tommy walked through the doors of the Harrison's home, he had arrived early so he and Jude could get to work sooner and regain some of the time they had lost yesterday. He didn't know why but walking through the lounge left him uneasy. He decided to check her room once making a sweep of the kitchen and remaining downstairs areas. He opened the door slowly only to find an empty bed.

He walked over and opened the bathroom door and was shocked to see Jude in the shower, normally Tommy would have been secretly over-joyed and slightly embarrassed but not now, now all he felt was anger. Pure hatred. She continued to cry still unaware of his presence. Her sobs echoed through him. Her appearance turned him to stone and his rage boiled. He wanted to console the broken beauty before him, but as Darius had warned, he now realised she wasn't ready for that yet. Also he had to go kill the idiot that dared to lay a hand on his girl; by the looks of Jude he lay more than just a hand on her, she was covered in dark bruises and small cuts. His anger grew as her sobs increased; he turned and made a mad dash to the door.

Tommy sped through the streets of Toronto in a desperate attempt at arriving in G major in time to "_**Farewell**_" his "_**favourite**_" co-worker.

He arrived in the parking lot and hurried through the back doors. He faintly heard the fire of an engine roaring into life. Tommy bounded down the hall in the hopes to catch up with the car. He was too late the SOB had gotten away, but not for long he thought as he re-entered G major. Darius, Sadie and Kwest were looking at Tommy with strange, apprehensive expressions.  
"Uhh. T, you feeling okay? I mean you just chased a car down a road, and you almost caught it to.. Impressive, if it weren't so weird and insane." Kwest said on a morning high from whatever orange juice he had drunken earlier.

Tommy stood in front of the cheerful group puffed and angry.  
"Why weren't you at home last night?" Tommy directed his question to Sadie, venom present in his voice.  
"Uhh.. Sorry _**daddy**_, but Kwest let me stay round his to play last night." Sadie mocked in annoyance." I'll be staying there a lot often seeing as we are moving in **together**." Sadie announced with excitement. Tommy brushed it off in unimportance to which Sadie frowned.  
"Speaking of father's where's yours?" Tommy asked in the same tone as before. "Probably off screwing the travel agent again, he's never home anyway." She replied angrily.  
"WHAT!?! You mean this whole time I believed Jude was safe at home with you and she.. She wasn't?" He asked trying not to break down.  
"What's your deal Tommy?" Sadie asked frustrated that Tommy was accusing her of being a bad sister.  
"My deal is that I walked in on Jude battered to hell and back this morning in the shower sobbing. No-one there to help her. That wasn't the plan was it?" He asked frustrated that things had gotten this bad and slightly venting on Sadie.  
"I, I, w, w, we.. Didn't. This couldn't have.." Sadie burst into tears. "What happened? The plan??" Sadie sobbed.  
"The plan sucked! No offence D." Kwest stated as he comforted a hysterical Sadie.

Jude finally stopped crying and stepped out of the shower. Still shaking slightly, she began to prepare for the day ahead, trying to block images of the previous night from her head. After she had covered up all the evidence she made her way down to the kitchen, something caught her eye. She picked up the envelope she had dropped in shock last night and ripped it open. She stared blankly at the piece of paper before her. Cuttings from magazines and newspapers created a short, yet threatening sentence. Candid unprofessional photos of herself entering and exiting her home reached her eyes and Jude gasped in fear.  
"Stalker?…" She whispered low and disbelievingly.

**O-Kay.. The real Jommy starts soon! YAY I love Jommy! This fic may cause people to think I hate Jamie but that's not true. I just hate him with Jude and him being abusive was all for the story, I hate the persona I created for Jamie in this story, understandably so. More is coming your way. All ya have to do is ask LOL! Kiddin' **


	11. Tomorrow is a different day

**Thankyou everyone that reviewed! It's great to hear you advice and opinions! **

**Welcome to ****London90.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all Jommy lovers and ****LovesMeSomeJommy**** for her amazing review. LOL and ****Bellasmomma**** I'm glad you like my writing! Heres the more you requested!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.. Or Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne. **

**This is sad but Jommy-filled. Hope it doesn't put too much of a damper on you day.. If it does though, I guess I accessed the emotions correctly so it would be a compliment! LOL hope I did okay. **

Tommy sat alone in Studio A trying desperately to cool down, he decided he wouldn't push Jude to tell him the truth but he wasn't going to sit back any longer he would be there as much as possible, never allowing any more pain to be inflicted. With that thought he left the studio and began to drive back to the Harrison's home once again. The promise still circling his mind.

The paper dropped from her unsteady grip and landed on the floor. She collapsed into a silent fit of tears. Her thoughts turned to dark and loathing memories, repeats of all Jamie had said to her entered her mind and played a never-ending tiresome tune of hate, echoing through her. Her only release was to cry, but even that wasn't good enough now. It had gone too far. Too deep. How was she to face this?. Alone.

Tommy pulled up and stared at the house opposite Jude's with hate, he thought of how easy it would have been for Jamie to get to Jude, how he had manipulated their trust, how he had been so aggressive and violent with something he could only imagine keeping in the highest regards never allowing a single ounce of harm to come her way. Instead Jamie had caused the pain that will never be fully cured. He just hoped he could try, that she would allow him to be there for her to fix what he had been too immersed in his life to notice was being broken, before it was too late.

He walked up to the house and knocked lightly, not expecting a reply. He slowly opened the door, which creaked in distaste but opened regardless. His eyes scanned the empty foyer, he heard small sobs from the lounge area and despite his fear of what he would find, continued into the next room. The stillness was unnerving he quickly looked over the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, he was about to turn again when he heard a small sniffle from the corner, he looked and sure enough Jude sat frozen in the corner shaking slightly with wide scared eyes that were staring at the piece of paper in front of her. The image was burned into his retina, along with image of her battered body, he hated her looking so broken and sad. He wanted to take away her pain.

"Jude?" Tommy questioned trying to get her attention.

Her eyes shot up and stared at him for a second, Tommy became lost in her watery depths and before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Jude was in his arms holding tightly as if he would disappear if her grip were any weaker. He whispered comforting words into her ear and gently stroked her back and hair lightly, wondering what could have caused her to breakdown if she had held so strong throughout the torture Jamie had inflicted.

His question didn't hold for long as his eyes scanned the room he found the paper he had overlooked earlier, He read the note and studied the pictures before slipping to the floor with Jude still in his arms. Their bond needed no words. He held onto her tightly and her equally the same, soon Tommy felt hot salty tears assault his eyes and pour down his cheeks. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while before Jude pulled back slightly.

"W, wh, what do I. D, d do?" she asked in a small broken voice that just added to the pain Tommy was experiencing.

"_**WE**_ get you out of this, come on." He said with newfound strength. He pulled her up and steadied her by wrapping his arms around her waist. He had put extra emphasis on we, which didn't go unnoticed.

"We.." Jude whispered with her teary eyes meeting his own questionly.

"Yes WE. Your not alone Jude, I'm here and nothing is taking me away from you. _Ever_." He smiled at the small figure and pulled out his phone calling Darius and informing him then the police.

He thought of all Jude had been through, first all the stress her album and normal everyday life had put on her, her broken family, then her abusive boyfriend and now death threats from an anonymous stalker. It's a wonder she didn't crack long before.

Once the police arrived he and Jude were questioned. Jude began to become drained emotionally and physically and Tommy noticed the drop in her shoulders and the slump of her head as her eyelids became heavy. He brought her head to rest in the crook of his neck and politely questioned the police of where her safest refuge would be.

"Any where but here right now I'm afraid sir." The policeman replied. "We have no idea of the extent of the stalkers intentions, nor are we sure of their knowledge, all we do know as of now is they are after this young lady, and they know where she resides." He explained with sympathy. "You'll have to take her somewhere else. I'm sorry, we could take her into…"

"NO she'll be fine. I have a place she can go." Tommy interrupted knowing the emotional affect, Jude being separated from her family and music would cause her.

"Alright then, you may leave." The policeman replied.

Tommy nodded and gladly pulled Jude into his arms. His mental battle of where to take her continued in his mind, he knew she could stay with Kwest and Sadie, but she would be more comfortable with him not to mention safe. With that last thought he had decided. She would go where she was safest and that was with him in his high security home. At least he thought.

Tommy steered her tired and broken frame to the street and rested her gently in the front seat of his viper.

He drove them carefully to his apartment complex, stealing worried glances throughout. Tears were still pouring gently from her eyes in a never-ending flow.

As they reached the building he took her up to his penthouse and brought her down on to the couch where her onslaught of tears continued. Tommy watched unsure of how to comfort her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and told her how things will be okay. He promised to keep her safe and this caused her tears to subside slightly, she fell asleep in his arms. Tommy kissed her seemingly sound asleep forehead and whispered

"I love you girl, we'll be fine." And fell asleep himself.

Jude was still slightly awake and had heard his heartfelt confession. She didn't believe he could love someone as useless and pathetic as herself. Jamie couldn't, her mother couldn't. No one would. She slipped from his embrace and walked through his large home. She found his room and reached for the guitar lying across the bed. She began to strum allowing all her feelings to take form in a song, unaware of Tommy watching her intently from the doorway.

_(Tomorrow Avril Lavigne.) _

_And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be okay  
Yeah, I try to believe you  
But I don't_

Tommy watched her singing from her heart; the slow, sad rhythm tore at his heartstrings. Meaning behind the words attacking his emotions.

She found it hard to believe. He wanted to help her, why would he? Why would he love her? It all made no sense to her. She wanted to allow herself to be loved but after everything she had experienced she wasn't sure anymore how too. Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you. But trusting them not to.. She wasn't sure if that trust was fully there yet. Jamie had shattered it but she knew given time she could have it with Tommy.

Its always been up to you  
Let's turn it around, it's up to me  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
Just don't

Tommy understood the emotional torment she was under. He was in no way going to pressure her. He would do all he can to help her, even if it means putting himself and his feelings aside for a little while.

Chorus  
I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow  
Tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow  
Tomorrow is a different day

Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
And I know I'm not ready  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Maybe tomorrow  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
I'm not ready  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Maybe tomorrow

Darius was right, she wasn't ready for all Tommy wanted just yet, and she had to rebuild herself before she could go down that road. Tommy was prepared to wait it out, she was well worth it.

_And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be okay  
Yeah, I try to believe you  
Not today, today, today, today, today  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change_

As she finished she curled up and fell asleep. Tommy stood in the doorway soaking in her beauty for a couple of minutes.

"Tomorrow." He whispered as he reached her bedside. Leaning over giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek and leaving the room silently… Tomorrow is a different day.

**Okay! Hope it wasn't too fast paced for ya'll. I felt I was going alil fast when I was writing, I'm not sure. Your advice and opinions mean the world to me so anything you feel you wanna tell me DON'T be afraid to type it down. I'll take any thing you have for me with complete seriousness and try to improve or add in what you suggested. This fic is for you as much as it is for me. So pleeeease review, and criticise where you feel necessary. It'll help.**

**Oh btw I know this chapter seems kinda final and everything but there is more! LOL just so ya know! i was going to end it there, but i had another idea pop into my mind and so it's going to continue. **


	12. misunderstandings

**So anyone that read chapter 12 before will know it wasn't the best piece of literacy ever. LOL so I decided to re-do it. Hope this is slightly better. Enjoy!**

A couple of hours later, Jude awoke in a cool sweat, memories, images, cold words all haunted her mind and dreams. Even in the safe confines of Tommy's home she felt weak and vulnerable, only his strong arms encasing her body allowed her to feel truly protected. She began to regret leaving his embrace earlier. Jude reached over to the clock on the bedside table with a shaky hand. Bright green numbers illuminated through the darkness informing her it was 2:45AM.

She slowly pulled away the covers and tiptoed to the door behind which lay the one person who could make her feel safe and cared for. Her hand still shaking from the nightmare reached out and turned the doorhandle slowly.

Jude peaked her head through the door, seeing Tommy's sleeping form seemed to strangely relax her frazzled nerves and worries. She stood there; door ever so slightly cracked allowing the tiniest beam of light to enter, unsure of what to do.

"Jude?" A disgruntled yet gentle voice whispered into the surrounding darkness with the only light source being the beam from the slightly ajar door and the dim glow of the moonlight.

Jude cringed at her stupidity; of course he was sleeping of course he's angry. Why are you always so stupid? She asked herself mentally. She was just shutting the door when she heard him speak again this time the surprise and annoyance was completely void and only concern and, dare she say... love was present.

"Jude come here girl, it's okay." She let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. Was she scared Tommy would hurt her as Jamie had done so? It surprised her to be letting such thoughts even so much as enter her mind. Suddenly she felt disgusted with herself for bringing Tommy down to the level of Jamie and men like him, her trust in him had wafered for the slightest of minutes, but it was enough for her to be truly sickened by her disloyalty, tears began to form as the realities of her thoughts sunk in.

A sob echoed through the room and Tommy lifted himself from the bed and stumbled sleepily to the door.

"Jude," he pulled the door open revealing Jude's crying form, shaking from whatever turmoil she was experiencing. "Hey, hey. Come here." Tommy embraced her as tears slowly made watery paths across her cheeks. She felt disgusted that she was allowing him to comfort her, if he knew what she had thought him capable of only seconds earlier he wouldn't even stand the sight of her, just as Jamie had, Just as she couldn't. He was too good for her. The tears and sobs became guttural and her tiny body convulsed with each and every one. Tommy picked her up and set her on the foot of the bed, he pushed her chin up with his index finger so she was staring into his worried eyes. She sucked in heavy breaths trying desperately to allow oxygen to enter her lungs, her windpipe seemed to have closed involuntary and her breaths became deep and rapid.

Tommy was past worried as he watched her beginning to hyperventilate, he tried to speak to her but her eyes were clouded over and she refused to reciprocate conversation or even acknowledge his presence. She was in such a state she was unaware of her surroundings. The sight terrified him bypassing rationality he did the one thing he had wanted to do all night and for along time before that too, the one thing he could think of to calm her. He kissed her. Slowly and gently at first but quickly he became more passionate, as their mouths fused the usual electricity from their kisses shot through her body awakening her from whatever trance her distress had immersed her in. Tommy broke away regrettably once he felt Jude return to normality.

Jude's head shot up to look at Tommy. The kiss had been urgent and emotional but it felt so right.

Jude's surprised eyes stung his heart as he fell into her watery depths. Her emotions were exposed and venerable and Tommy didn't want to take advantage of that. So much emotion he never wanted her to feel greeted him as he stared into those beautiful orbs. Pain, fright, sadness, regret. All tore at his already considerably damaged heart. Her questioning stare brought him from his sad thoughts. Deciding she had been through enough distress for one night without him adding his feelings for her into the mix he just pulled her into his arm and slid them both under the covers her small fragile frame fitting perfectly against his muscular build. He held her tighter and brushed his hands through her hair until she finally allowed exhaustion to take over and she was pulled into a deep sleep.

The next morning Tommy grudgingly allowed the morning rays to awake him from his restless slumber. Jude had haunted his dreams in a way she had never done so before. Images he wished he never had to witness flashed relentlessly through his dreams; her broken eyes those blue pools filled with sadness and rimmed with tears burnt a hole in his heart. He knew the events of yesterday and earlier weren't only down to the stalkers threat. Stress and anxiety had finally reached boiling point. He just hoped now she could confide in him as he had wished she had from the beginning. He smiled down and the fragile beauty, she was sleeping but her face wasn't peaceful and relaxed as he remembered it to be when she fell asleep in the studio, or in his car, or in the chrome cat he briefly allowed the memories to uplift him. She now slept with her hurt and unease shining through her facial features, a slight frown spread across her forehead, the corners of her lips were down set and tightly pursed. Her angelic glow was now replaced by a washed out and pale complexion. He lightly kissed each corner of her mouth and her forehead in an attempt to relax the muscles found there. He slowly released his grip on her slim body and pulled himself out from under the covers, finding himself missing her body heat and delicious vanilla sent already, he smiled as he realised her never wanted to let go. He hoped he never had to. He slipped out of the room, leaving the door open incase she had another nightmare, in the hopes of allowing Jude a little more time to sleep, god knows she needed it.

Jude awoke soon after Tommy had left her; she had felt cold and unprotected. She looked around the room she was in, pictures of her and Tommy littered the walls, her record hung proudly at the head of the bed. Jude smiled, confusion ebbed away and the events of the other day re entered her mind.

She remembered how she had reacted to the letter and her reaction earlier that morning, how she had broken down so easily scared her, was she really that unstable now? She knew it wasn't just the stress of the stalker everything had piled onto her and she knew she would break sooner or later; she just wished Tommy hadn't seen it. What if he asks questions? She thought back to how he reacted to her breakdown, he didn't seem surprised, he actually seemed understanding. Did he know? The thought loomed in her mind for a couple of minutes before she pushed it aside dismissing such an idea. The emotional trauma must be clouding her judgment she silently hoped.

She still felt sickened as she remembered how Tommy had held her so protectively and displayed so much love in that one kiss, He couldn't love her, and if he did he was only fooling himself he didn't know her really. He knew the confident, lively, passionate girl that was now but a distant memory to her. Jamie had successfully stomped all of her out, leaving her hurt and empty time and time again. But perhaps Tommy could help her to resurface? She could open up to Tommy, she knew after last night that he would protect her. With him she felt safe, that had to count for something, even if her trust was a bit compromised at the moment she always felt safe with him. With those last fleeting thoughts Jude had made up her mind. She would tell Tommy everything. She knew she should have done so along time ago.

Jude's newfound decision left her feeling less burdened and the spring in her step returned. After a quick shower and change of clothes she emerged in the kitchen looking somewhat refreshed. Seeing this caused a small smile to slide onto Tommy's lips, he ushered her quickly out of the door and into the infamous viper, heading towards G major, neither aware of what lay ahead for them that day.

**So I'm stretching what was one chapter into two! (not purposefully it just happened.) I hope this was a little better than the previous chapter 12 (to those that read it) .. More soon, once I've written it LOL! Please review and let me know if it did anything to improve.. **


End file.
